


The Bridge Between

by oohlips123



Series: The Bridge Between [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death and Rebirth, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohlips123/pseuds/oohlips123
Summary: He looked around the entirely white space he seemed to occupy alone."What is this place?" He thought."My name is Yuya. I’m the Bridge keeper. I watch over this place and send souls back to Earth to be reborn.""He's hiding something.""Sooo, like soulmates?""I'm sorry..."
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Ruri/Yuto, Rin/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh), Sakaki Yuya & Yuto & Yugo & Yuri, Serena & Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Series: The Bridge Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764562
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flight of Heavenly Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842408) by [ichikonohakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko). 



> I suck at tags so if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.

Yuto woke up gasping for air. What was he doing again? Why couldn’t he remember?

Where was he?

He looked around the entirely white space he seemed to occupy alone. 

_What is this place?_ He thought.

“I really wish you guys wouldn’t do this.”

Yuto startled and turned around from his place on the ground. He looked up to see a boy, looking around 14 like himself. His eyes were crimson and framed by dual-colored green and crimson hair. He was wearing a school uniform of some kind with the jacket thrown over his shoulders like a cape. Laying on top of his orange shirt was an oddly familiar pendant. In fact, everything about this boy seemed familiar, like his very being resonated with an empty space inside Yuto.

But the most peculiar feature on this boy was his face.

He had Yuto’s face.

“Who-”

“Am I?” the boy finished for him, a small smile gracing his lips. Yuto felt that space inside him stir when he saw it. He had a feeling that this boy should always be smiling. 

The boy seemed to think about the question playfully before responding. “You won’t remember when you leave here anyway, so I guess it won’t matter. My name is Yuya. Nice to meet you, Yuto.”

The boy, Yuya, held out his hand to Yuto, most likely to help him to his feet. With an unusually small amount of hesitation, Yuto grasped it. When he grabbed the offered hand, Yuto felt that space inside him swell before settling. 

Like Yuto had just found a piece of himself he never realized was missing.

“Wait, how do you know my name? I don’t remember ever telling you what it was.”

Yuya’s smile turned sad, just for a moment, before returning to its previous brilliance.

“No, you wouldn’t remember that, would you? You may not remember Yuto, but you told me your name a long, long time ago.” Yuya then turned around, just in time to watch a brilliant light envelope the white space the two of them stood in. Yuto had no time to cover his eyes and was instead blinded by the light. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as he tried to rub them away.

As the light finally died down, in its place was another boy, this one wearing a white, red rimmed biking suit and with dual-colored hair of yellow and blue.

The new boy blinked his eyes, trying to adjust them to the brightness of the white space they were all in. He then turned to look in Yuto and Yuya direction, surveying his surroundings, he revealed a pair of green-blue eyes on another familiar face.

They were now three-for-three in look-alikes.

“Where am I?! Who are you two?! What is this place?! Where’s Rin?!”

He was a bit too loud for Yuto’s tastes, but Yuya seemed to take the new boy's volume and exuberance in stride, walking up to him and offering the boy a hand to stand as he did for Yuto.

“Good to see you haven’t lost that enthusiasm, Yugo. Rin’s been making sure you haven’t gotten into too much trouble, right?” Yuya asked with a smile.

Yugo, apparently unphased by Yuya's knowledge of his life, grasped the latter’s hand and allowed himself to be brought over to Yuto’s spot in the white space.

“Eh? Oh, yeah, she’s kneed me dozens of times to stop me from picking fights. She’s the best, isn’t she?” Yugo responded with a smile that revealed just how much the boy loved this “Rin” person. Most definitely a crush, then.

Yugo looked around the space after a few moments and, as if suddenly remembering he didn’t realize where he was, asked, “Where are we anyway? And who are you two?”

“Well, my name is Yuya, and the quiet one is named Yuto. To answer your other question, we’re in the Bridge Between.” Yuya replied.

 _The Bridge Between_ , Yuto thought, _that explains literally nothing._

“Where’s that supposed to be?” Yugo asked, “I’ve never seen it on any maps at school, though, I didn’t really pay much attention to geography. Maths was always my better subject.”

Yuya looked like he was about to respond before he turned around once more. “Hang on just a sec, we still have one more person.”

Then the “Bridge Between” filled with a bright light once again. Yuto, expecting the light this time, covered his eyes just in time. Yugo, on the other hand, got an eye full of the light and cried out in frustration and pain.

When the light finally went away, yet another boy sat on the ground. Like the rest of the people in this white space, he had two-toned hair, violet with pink underneath, which framed a pair of purple eyes and yet another familiar face.

_If another person with my face shows up, I swear I’m gonna lose it._

Yuya walked over to the other boy, his movements a bit more cautious this time. All the same, he held his hand out to the other, a smile ever present on his face.

“Are you alright, Yuri?” Yuya asked, his eyes searching the other’s face for a reaction.

Yuri looked at Yuya and his outstretched hand in suspension before cautiously grasping it, allowing himself to be helped up.

“And who might you be? Some guy who liked my face so much you decided to copy it?”

Yuya just chuckled, the previous tension in his stance now gone. “Just as blunt as usual, aren’t you?” The two of them walked back over to Yuto and Yugo, who by now had his sight back after the light blinded him.

“Hey, pinky! I asked my question first! Wait your turn!” Yugo yelled at the other.

Yuri looked at Yugo, clearly unimpressed, glancing at Yuto, before turning his attention back to Yuya. “So, tomato head, where are we?”

Yugo, clearly not happy with being ignored, started steaming from the ears, looking ready to strangle the other boy.

Yuya stepped between them, his ever present smile tinted with what appeared to be nostalgia as he tried to calm down the irate Yugo. “I was going to answer your question first anyway, Yugo, no need to get upset. Yuri, could you resist the urge to set Yugo off for at least a few minutes while I explain everything?”

And to Yuto’s astonishment, the two boys seemed to listen to Yuya. Yugo stopped his advancement towards Yuri, huffing in irritation but doing nothing else, and Yuri simply nodded in acquiesce towards the red and green boy.

 _Maybe they’re feeling the same connection to Yuya as I am_.

Yuya’s smile seemed to grow even more as he gestured in another direction. “Then let's have a seat and I’ll answer all of your questions.”

Suddenly, the empty white space wasn’t so empty anymore, as a small covered patio appeared with a small marble table and four matching chairs. The whiteness of the “Bridge” was no longer so white, as the scenery changed to that of a never ending garden, covered in flowers and trees and smelling of nature at its purest. Though there was no sun in sight, the sky was as blue as it would look in midday, and a gentle breeze ruffled Yuto’s hair.

The three boys who appeared in light looked to one another in thought before following Yuya to sit underneath the patio’s shade.

Yuya looked at the three boys in front of him, a joyous smile plastered onto his face. He looked so happy to have the other three with him, Yuto observed.

“So, as Yugo asked earlier, you are in the Bridge Between. My name is Yuya and I’m the Bridge keeper. As the name suggests, one of the Bridge Between’s main functions is to act as a bridge between life and death.”

“Life and death? Are you saying that we’re dead?” Yuto asked, baffled at the thought. He didn’t remember dying.

“I bet you don’t remember dying, do you Yuto? Yugo and Yuri, too?” Yuya looked at the other boys in askance. With a little hesitation, the three of them nodded.

“Other than Rin, I don’t remember anything.” Yugo said.

“All I remember was that I needed to water the lilies today.” Yuri replied.

Yuto chimed in as well, saying, “All I remember is that I was supposed to duel with my friends later.”

Yuya nodded in confirmation. “I would like to tell you that this is normal for souls who come to the Bridge, but in all honesty, you three will be the first in multiple regards.” Yuya smiled shyly, a small blush coloring his cheeks.

Yugo, looking fearful, asked, “What does that mean? Is there something wrong with us?!”

“No, no, there’s nothing wrong, per say. It’s just that, well, you three show up here more often than any other soul, so I guess your souls are acting like a kind of “preview” for what will happen to the other souls that come here.”

“What do you mean by us “showing up here more often than any other soul”? I thought once you go to heaven, you stay there.” Yuri said, skepticism clear in his tone.

Yuya quickly shook his head, “Oh no, the Bridge isn’t “heaven,” Yuri. Frankly, I don’t think there is a “heaven” in this dimension. Maybe it would be better to say that the Bridge Between acts as a bridge between death and _rebirth_. You die, your soul comes here, and after enough time has passed, your soul is reborn into another body, all memories of your previous life forgotten.”

“So, when you say that we “show up here more often,” you’re actually saying that we die more often than other people? Is that why you said, “I wish you guys wouldn’t do this.” You meant you were tired of us dying all the time and showing up here?” Yuto asked.

Yuya looked down at the marble table, his hair hiding his eyes. “It’s not that I’m tired of you three coming here. It’s just upsetting that you three don’t have the chance to live out your lives down there. You all ended up dying really young this time around.”

“You know how we died, Yuya?!” Yugo asked, his curiosity evident in his increased volume.

Yuya nodded, looking up at the three of them. “I’ll try and see if I can help you remember, if that’s what you want. Frankly, I think it’d be better if you never remembered. You won’t remember when you’re reborn anyway.”

“Will we remember the next time we come here,” Yuri asked.

Yuya started, looking caught off guard by the question. “Uh, actually, you might. Usually, when souls appear here, they take the form of a ball of light and mist. They have no actual form to speak of. Over the past few rebirth, though, your souls started taking on more human features. You were still wispy and made of light, but you had shape. Then, during your last visit, you three looked like _this_ , fully clothed and colorful. But you didn’t speak. It honestly scared me. Even though the souls lack mouths to speak, all of them have the capacity and most of them do. I was worried something had happened to your souls so I panicked and ended up sending you back sooner than usual. From the looks of things, though, it looks like there was no lasting damage. Based on the few memoires you do have, your memory is still there, just stuck behind a wall of some kind. I think it was just your soul's way of protecting them while it’s form changed.”

“I don’t really get what you meant by all that, but I think what you’re saying is that all we need to do is break down this wall and we’ll have all the memories of all our past lives?” Yugo questioned, looking at Yuto like he was already trying to break down whatever burier was in his memories.

Yuya quickly reached over to grab Yugo’s hand, gaining the other’s attention. His smile was shaky as he spoke.

“I’d recommend you do this slowly and carefully, Yugo. If you break that wall too much, all your memories from _all_ of your past lives may come flooding out at once. I don’t know nor do I ever want to find out what happens when a soul overloads like that.”

Yugo looked at Yuya in awe and slowly nodded his head.

 _Why do I get the feeling that this is the first time someone other than that “Rin” person has ever been able to slow this guy down once he gets excited._ Yuto thought.

Yuya smiled, the worry in his expression fading. He looked to Yuto and the other boy, Yuri. “You two should try to get past the wall, too. We just want to remember the most recent life, okay? We’ll see if you guys can remember the others later.”

Yuto nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the blank space in his mind, where he was certain his memories were hidden. As he concentrated, he felt himself hit a wall in his mind. Yuto began to slowly push against the wall, feeling it bend slightly but it refused to go any further.

“Imagine yourself holding a small hammer and nail,” Yuto heard Yuya’s voice through the blackness of his mind.

Doing as he was told, Yuto imagined a hammer and nail appearing in his hands. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the items appeared.

“Now,” Yuya’s voice continued, “make a hole in the wall using the nail. Remember, we don’t want the hole to be too big. Just large enough for the memories of your past lives to flow out like a small leak in a building.”

Yuto nodded, and began hammering the nail into the invisible wall. After he got it all the way in, he used the back of the hammer to pull out the nail. As soon as the nail was removed, water began flowing out of the hole.

“That water represents your memories, okay? Just think about wanting to remember you past life, and touch the water. Your soul will do the rest.”

Yuto reached out and touched the small stream. Suddenly, flashes of images ran over his eyes. 

He saw himself, as a small child, building a sand castle in the park’s sandbox. He saw himself dueling his friends from school, with Dark Rebellion as his ever present partner. He saw himself watch in awe as Dark Rebellion appeared for the first time on the Real Solid Vision field.

Then, he saw himself walking home with friends from school. He saw a little girl run out into the street, chasing after a cat. He saw the car speeding down the road, the driver looking at his phone, unaware of the child in his way. Yuto watched as he dropped his school bag and ran to the girl. He saw as he pushed the girl out of harm's way, just as the car collided with his body. Finally, he saw his friends running to him, one of them on their phone calling the police. He saw the blood on the ground underneath his cracked skull. Then, everything went black.

Yuto’s eyes snapped open. 

_So that’s how I died_. He thought.

Yuto looked at the two others who were searching their memories. Their eyes, too, were open. Yugo was silently crying and Yuri looked pained, trying to keep his tears from spilling. When Yuto reached up to touch his face he found that he, too, had been silently crying at his own death.

Yuya looked at the three of them, a sad smile on his face. “So you all were able to get past the wall to your memories, right? You weren’t too overwhelmed, I hope?”

Yuto looked at the other before slowly shaking his head. No, he wasn’t overwhelmed, just saddened. He had been 14 when he died, not even in highschool yet.

“I can see why you recommended only one past life at a time,” Yuri said, “anything more and I don’t think I could have taken it. Witnessing one death per visit is enough for me.” The purple eyed boy shrugged.

Yugo completely gave up trying to be silent with his tears. His head fell forward into his arms on the table and covered them with his tears. 

_His death must have been pretty bad._

Yuya reached across the table to place a comforting hand on the other’s back. As he confronted Yugo, the crimson eyed Bridge keeper turned to Yuto and Yuri.

“Do you have any more questions? I’ll answer as well as I can.” 

“Why do you look like us?” Yuri asked, the question seeming to catch Yuya off guard. “Does your appearance change to look like the souls you're going to interact with, or something?”

Yuya gave a sheepish smile to them in response.

 _Guess Yuri was right_. Yuto thought. Yuri continued to look at the other boy before he slowly nodded.

They spent the next few minutes in silence as Yuya confronted the distraught Yugo, whispering comforting words into the other’s ears. It took some time but soon, Yugo was back to his, apparently, normal self, if a bit mellowed.

“So, when will we be sent back?” Yuto asked, wondering how much longer it would take for them to be reborn.

“Oh, it shouldn’t take that long. Time flows differently on the Bridge than down on Earth. You’ll be reborn soon enough!” Yuya said, standing up and making his way to the small clearing by the patio. He turned to face them with the flare of a professional performer.

Yuya reached behind him, pulling out a deck of regular cards. The cards seemed to jump from one hand to the other as he shuffled them.

“How about I entertain you guys while we wait?”

Yuto couldn’t find it in himself to deny the request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the first chapter and I already hate how I’ve written it. Ugh.  
> Yuya acts weird because he knows stuff they don’t and would rather they never find out. Yuya never actually confirmed or denied Yuri’s assumption on his appearance, which is why Yuri was still looking at him in suspicion before he just accepted it. The boy’s got secrets, I tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya and Yugo talk for bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna let you know ahead of time that, unless stated in the text, the boys will have experienced multiple rebirths between each chapter. They’ll have spent time with Yuya and each other in the Bridge Between, so they’re effectively bonding off screen. Sorry if you wanted to see those moments. Maybe I’ll write a couple of one-shots after the story is complete to show that. No promises, though.

When Yugo opened his eyes to the now familiar white space of the Bridge Between, unlike the many times before, Yuya wasn't there to greet him. Yugo didn’t know exactly how many times he’d died and appeared here but that was one of the few constants. No matter how many times he, Yuri, and Yuto appeared, and no matter the order, Yuya was always there to greet them with a smile. 

Yugo stood up on his wobbly legs and looked around for the young bridge keeper. After a while in search, Yugo finally spotted the other in the distance and made his way over to him.

When Yugo got close enough to see the other more clearly, he noticed that Yuya wasn't alone.

Yuya was crouched next to a vaguely shaped wisp of mist and light. The wisp was in the form of a small child and Yuya was in the middle of giving said wisp what looked to be a comforting hug while whispering softly. There was a look on Yuya's face, something the nine-times-out-of-ten-orphan Yugo rarely saw. 

Compassion. Yuya looked so sad holding onto the child wisp but the amount of care he was showing in his every movement told Yugo how much the other boy cared about the little wisp.

Yugo felt awkward. He didn't mean to intrude on whatever moment Yuya was having with the child wisp. Rin would throw a fit if she found out he’d intruded on such an intimate moment. Yugo decided to turn around and wait for whatever Yuya was doing to finish. 

A few minutes of waiting passed and Yugo was starting to get bored. He was curious about what was going on behind him.

_ Maybe just a peak _ , he thought,  _ they won't even notice. _

Turning around, Yugo watched as Yuya, having long since ceased hugging the wisp, gave the child the same smile he'd given Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri every time he sent them off to their new lives. A look of longing.

The wisp began to glow, although not as bright as when Yuri and Yuto appear in the Bridge Between, and after an encouraging squeeze to the hand he was holding, Yuya let go of the little wisp. The wisp began to rise, slowly, off the ground on which they stood and solidified in shape. The wisp took the form of a small child in a turquoise hoodie and shorts, a cap covering short pale blue threads of hair.

Just before Yugo could make out the face from his distant spot in the Bridge, the child's form began to fade, leaving Yuya and Yugo alone in the Bridge.

Yuya continued to stare at the spot the child faded from for a few moments more before wiping at his eyes and making his way over to Yugo.

“Sorry I wasn’t there to meet you, Yugo,” Yuya apologized with a timid smile, “Reira is always a bit scared to go back.”

Yugo looked at the other boy, wondering if this was how Yuya spent his days on the Bridge. Never having a constant companion, always being there for others as they come to terms with their deaths, and then sending the spirits off to give life another try. Yuya had said the three of them were odd, that no one else remembered the other times they’d appeared in the Bridge Between. Yuya had to greet familiar departed souls and then send them off once more, the spirits never realizing just how much the boy seemed to care for them. 

_ How lonely he must be _ , Yugo thought.

Then Yugo thought about the child he just saw depart. Yuya had told them a while back that the more often the soul came to the bridge, the more human-like their soul appeared. This “Reira’s” soul was nearly there. Yugo was curious about why the child was almost as solid as Yuto, Yuri and himself but stopped before he could ask. 

_ It’s none of my business, _ He thought,  _ I think it’d be rude to ask how the kid keeps dying. _

But like always, Yuya seemed to know exactly what Yugo was thinking.

“I don't think she’d mind if I told you about it, Yugo.” The other said with a small smile. “She’s one of the ones who die frequently so I think her soul is used to it even if the mind of the recent incarnation has a hard time dealing with the trauma. Reira’s just upset that  _ He _ wasn’t able to find her in time.”

Yugo looked at the other, clearly confused. Yuya laughed at the face Yugo was making, waving his hand through the air as he did. With the wave of his hand, Yugo watched as Yuya changed the white of the Bridge Between into the now familiar garden that Yuya summoned everytime the three of them came here. 

Sitting down in his usual seat, Yugo looked to Yuya, signaling he was ready to listen to the other, unlike his teachers in school. Ugh, Geology was so boring this past life.

“When I said Reira died frequently, I wasn’t joking. She dies almost as often as you three do. Her survival past the age 8 depends on whether or not a certain soul finds her in time.”

“What about her rebirths make her literal survival dependent on the soul of another? It sounds unnecessarily complicated.”

Yuya gave a shrug. “I don’t know why the dimension does this, but more often than not, Reira’s soul is placed in the body of a child born in dire circumstances. An abusive home, abandoned and on the streets, a war zone. She’s been reborn in the midst of all of them and more.”

“And the only way she lives is if this “other soul” finds him before she dies?”

“Yep. As long as Reira is found and taken in by her brother Reiji, she’s safe and usually lives a long and prosperous life. It’s the times when she isn’t found in time that she ends up here. That usually happens when their rebirths happen too closely.”

Yugo thought and then nodded his head in agreement. “That makes sense. You really can’t expect a five year old Reiji to save a newborn Reira from a forest fire or something. He wouldn’t have the means or drive to do it.”

“Exactly.” Yuya replied with a nod.

That got Yugo thinking. “Are there other souls connected like theirs? Ones that have to meet or something goes bad?”

“Of course. While I don’t have every soul’s story memorised, I know that every one of them has a connection to at least one other, sometimes more. Not every failed connection has disastrous consequences like Reira and Reiji, though. Most souls lacking that connection spend their lives feeling like a piece of them is missing. The stronger the connection, the worse the souls take not finding their other halves, with some souls driving their bodies to dangerous situations in order to “reset” in the Bridge Between. If they can’t find their other piece, the soul would rather find its match in the next life than continue to suffer. On the up side, once your connected soul is found, the likelihood of a sudden or tragic death plummets. That’s not to say things like that  _ won’t _ happen after you find them, but when you find that other soul it’s like the connection you have acts like a barrier. The dimension is less likely to allow that connection to break through anything other than a natural death.”

“Sooo, like soulmates?” Yugo asked, his RinRin coming to mind.

Yuya smiled again, knowing where the other’s thoughts had wandered. “The connection isn’t always romantic, but in your’s and Rin’s case, I think you’re right on the mark.”

Yugo threw his arms in the air in cheer. “Awesome! It’s no wonder we always find each other. I don’t remember any life I’ve had that she wasn’t in.” 

“You two do better than most in that regard. Some souls spend multiple rebirths searching and still miss their match by a moment.”

Yugo, so happy with this revelation, almost missed the small oddity in the pattern his soul takes. But the turbo duelist has spent many lives with Rin kneeing him for missing the big picture when he gets swept up in his emotions. Yugo stops his jubilation and looks to the other boy in askance.

“Wait. If I always find RinRin, then why do I always end up dying at 14? I thought that once you found your soulmate, the chance of dying suddenly or tragically was supposed to drop. I  _ always _ die at 14, no matter what I do. I got hit by a car this time, and the safety harness broke when I went rock climbing the time before that.”

Yugo, so caught in his contemplation, almost missed the look of panic on Yuya’s face at the question. That look spoke of many secrets and pain that Yugo never thought Yuya would be able to hide. The other boy was as open as a D-Wheel magazine, or so Yugo had thought. Looking at the other brought a sobering thought to Yugo’s mind.

“What age do Yuto and Yuri die?” Yugo asked slowly. The dual-haired redhead closed his eyes and sighed.

“All three of you die at 14, no matter who you meet or what you do.”

“So we’re…”

Yuya nodded, finally opening his eyes. The crimson eyes that looked back into Yugo’s blue ones were no longer pained but were instead exceedingly sad. Yugo hated it. Yuya, whose smile shone brighter than the Bridge Between, should never look that way.

“Your souls are so closely intertwined, you’re almost the same person. But your bond is that of brotherhood. Brotherhood on the deepest and most intimate level. But you three have another soulmate you miss every time you reincarnate. Everytime you three are reborn, you are born close enough that you could easily find each other and form your connections down there. But your connection to this other soul is so strong that your souls can’t stand not finding the last piece.”

Yuya held his hand over the marble table. The whiteness of the marble changed to the clearness of glass. Images began appearing on the glass. Yugo saw the neighborhood he’d grown up during this last reincarnation. He saw himself walking towards a crosswalk. But his crossing light was red. He continued walking. He saw the car speeding down the road, the driver not noticing him before it was too late. Yugo flinched and looked away as the car hit his unsuspecting form.

Yuya continued. “You were hit by that car because you weren’t looking when you crossed the street, something you usually do every time without fail. But three days before you turned 15, you didn’t. Your soul “reset” here, to try again in the next life, like always. It happens to Yuto and Yuri too. Right before their 15th birthdays’, they get in an accident that kills them. The reason you got here before them was because this time around, your death killed you faster than them. That car killed you on empact.”

The image changed. Yugo saw Yuri, in a hospital bed, an oxygen mask over his face which was pinched in agony. His hair stuck to him and the sheets because of the sweat and silent tears running down his face.

“Yuri was born in an affluent family. Usually, he lets the servants check his food before eating it. Two days ago, he didn’t. While his soul may want to reset, his body is still fighting the poison to survive.” 

_ He won’t make it,  _ Yugo thought. Yuya nodded.

The image changed again. Yuto was in a dark room, his arms bruised and one of his eyes swollen. The image widened. Yugo saw the puddle of blood underneath the other boy, the wound in his stomach still bleeding.

“Yuto’s best friend got involved with a bad group after his sister died. When he tried to leave, Yuto got caught up in the disagreement. Yesterday, he suddenly took a different route to school. He walked by the bad side of town, where Shun’s gang held meetings. Yuto was kidnapped and used as leverage over Shun. Even though Shun has gone to the police to save Yuto, they won’t make it in time. Yuto has lost too much blood.”

Yugo thought of Yuri, lying on that bed. Despite how much the other pushed his buttons, Yugo couldn’t deny the care he felt for the purple eyed boy. And he couldn’t fool himself into ignoring the happiness he saw in Yuri’s eyes everytime the three of them appeared in the Bridge Between.

Yugo continued to stare at the image of the other boy he’d come to know so well. Yuto, who was quiet but caring. Who always stood off to the side as Yugo chased Yuri around the Bridge Between. Who watched as Yugo and Yuya climbed trees and played in the grass. Who helped Yuya prep for his performances.

Yugo looked away from the horrific image only when he felt a gentle hand on his face. He didn’t even notice he’d started crying.

“Don’t cry, Yugo,” Yuya said, tears of his own threatening to fall, “They’ll be here soon. They won’t be suffering for much longer.”

Yugo leaned back into his seat, his hands going up to his eyes to wipe away the tears that continued to fall despite Yuya’s well meaning words.

“But they won’t, Yuya. None of us will stop suffering. Not while our other soulmate is missing. No matter how many lives we live, we’ll never be able to live past 14. It’s so frustrating!”

Yugo, so caught up in his tears, didn’t hear Yuya’s chair scrape on the patio floor. What he did hear, what he felt, were Yuya’s arms wrapping around him. 

_ So warm, _ he thought.

He didn’t know how long they stayed there, Yuya’s warm arms around Yugo in an embrace so comforting that no one from his past lives could compare. When they finally separated, Yugo saw that same look on Yuya's face. The one he gave to Reira. 

Compassion. 

But there was more in this look. There was an all encompassing love, acceptance, and belonging mixed in that gaze as well. Yugo saw so much in Yuya’s crimson eyes. 

“Then find him.”

Yugo snapped out of his stupor.  _ What did he mean by that? _

Yuya smiled again, the love more evident in that smile than ever. 

“Find him, Yugo. Your other brother. If the three of you work together, I know you can do it. And I’ll be here after every life that you don’t until you complete your search. I’ll continue encouraging you, goofing off and putting on shows when you need a break, and being an ear to listen. You are always welcome here...”

Yugo looked at the other in awe. Yugo could tell the other was hurting. And even though Yugo didn’t know why the other was in pain, he was astonished at how Yuya didn’t break. Instead, he opened his heart to Yugo even more. 

“Okay.” Yugo responded.

Yuya’s smile grew even more and he turned his head to look behind Yugo. The turbo duelist did the same. 

Behind them were Yuto and Yuri, a respectful distance from the patio, watching them from their spots sitting in the grass.

“You guys can come over now,” Yuya yelled at the two. They rose and started their way towards the patio.

Yuya looked at Yugo, a knowing look in his eyes. 

“You all have much to talk about.”

Yugo nodded and rose from his seat. He ran from the patio and jumped at the other two, wrapping them in the biggest hug he could. They did have a lot to talk about.

They had a brother to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t ship these boys romantically and I never will. They’re practically brothers in the anime and they are in the manga, so it’s not gonna happen. They are still soulmates, though. I’m a sucker for platonic soulmate plots in fanfics so that’s what I typically write. Romance confuses me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri hears a story

Yuri was lounging in the shade of a nearby sakura tree in their garden. The young man always felt at peace in the Bridge Between, especially when his brothers Yugo and Yuto were there too.

After discovering that soulmates were a thing and that the two other boys were his, Yuri hadn’t known what to do with himself.

He’d never felt such joy before.

And he’d never felt so much despair when he was told that he had another brother out there that he’d never met. That he’d continue to die for until the other was found.

Yuri never had a true family.

While he’s always reborn in a house with parents and sometimes siblings, Yuri was always the outcast. He was too sadistic, too strange, or too distant for those people to truly accept him into their “family.” He’d never tell anyone how many nights he went to sleep feeling alone in a full house.

When he found out that he had brothers, brothers whose very _souls_ had accepted him as one of their own, Yuri felt like he would cry from happiness. He’d suspected that the three of them were connected in some way, but the confirmation of that suspicion, of the love he was given in the form of his brothers, had nearly brought him to tears. 

When he found out that his family was missing such an important member, Yuri went straight to work with his efforts to find him. Of course, he wasn’t alone in his searching. Yugo and Yuto had been searching for their missing brother every time they reincarnated.

It’d taken them a few tries but the three of them had finally found a way to retain their memories of the Bridge Between when they were reborn. It wasn’t perfect. They weren’t born automatically remembering everything. The memories slowly came to them in their dreams until they reached the age of eight. On that day each of them set out to meet their other brothers. It wasn’t ever that hard. Yuri was typically reborn in an affluent family and, by proxy, had many ways to locate his brothers, who were always, at most, a city away if not closer. Yugo was always either reborn in an orphanage or in a foster family, with Yuto being reborn into a middle class family in the same city. Yuri’s “parents” usually caved in to his requests to play with his “new friends” after they realized they wouldn’t have to deal with their “odd” child as much if he was playing with the peasants. 

Then, the next six years were spent with the boys searching for their missing brother as best as they could. And every time they were unable to, their souls reset at age 14 and they met up with Yuya in the Bridge Between.

Thinking of Yuya, Yuri opened his eyes to gaze at the very boy sitting next to him under the tree. The other, noticing Yuri’s open eyes staring at him, smiled brightly before turning his attention to Yuto and Yugo in the garden. The latter was trying to climb the marble patio while the former was trying to convince him to do the opposite.

Turning his attention to the boy next to him, Yuri steeled himself. 

He’d had a suspicion about the boy and his relation to Yuri and his brothers. Yuri has always been good at reading others and he has a feeling that Yuya is keeping information from them that would help with their search. 

_No time like the present,_ he thought.

“You know Yuya,” Yuri started, the other glancing over at him in confirmation that he was heard, “I just realized something. You said that bridging life and rebirth was only _one of_ the Bridge Between’s functions. What are the others?”

Yuya’s attention was now completely on Yuri. His crimson eyes looked into Yuri's purple ones, and Yuri felt like Yuya knew exactly what Yuri was doing. It was almost impossible to lie or trick Yuya. He always seemed to know what the three of them were going to ask before they even had the chance to. Yuya closed his eyes and breathed out a slow sigh.

“That’s an excellent question, Yuri.” Yuya said, his performance persona completely masking any true emotion he felt.

“Before I try to explain, answer me this, Yuri. When you duel with Real Solid Vision on Earth, where do you think the matter needed to create everything you see comes from?”

Yuri thought for a moment. Thinking about it now, where did that matter come from? There were fundamental scientific laws that prevented the creation and destruction of matter. Yuri could believe it was possible for real solid vision to convert the matter that makes up the buildings and landscapes into a storable form but the duel monsters they interact with…

Yuri looked over at Yuya in askance. The other smiled. 

“The monsters are more complex in their molecular make-up than a couple of buildings, right?”

_He says he’s not a mind reader but how else does he seem to know what we’re thinking?_

Yuya laughed. “The reason the real solid vision can create those monsters is because of the Bridge Between.”

Yuri was about to ask a question when he saw Yuto and Yugo making their way over to the sakura tree. Yugo was sporting a bump on his head and Yuto had his eyes closed in frustration.

_Looks like Fusion hurt his head climbing the patio._ Yuri thought, shaking his head. _He should have known better._

Yuto sat Yugo down on the grass and sat himself down next to him. Yugo’s head was spinning and he looked dizzy. Yuya reached over and placed his hand on the bump. After a few moments, Yuya removed his hand, no bump in sight.

Yuto sighed as Yuri commented “I kinda wish you couldn’t heal him sometimes, Yuya. Maybe he’d learn not to be so reckless if you let him suffer a bit longer.”

Yuya just shook his head, a small smile on his face. “If we were down there on earth, I might have. But since we’re here in the Bridge, any injuries he incurs affect his very soul. And I’d rather not send his back with any lasting damage.”

Yugo blinked his eyes, appearing to realize where they’d walked to. “So, what were you two talking about.”

“I was just telling Yuri about the other function of the Bridge Between.” Yuya responded.

Yuto nodded, “You did say that the Death/Rebirth cycle was only one of its functions. So what’s the other?”

Yuya smiled, though it looked strained. 

“The other function of the Bridge is to connect this dimension to the dimension of the duel monsters.”

“There’s a dimension of duel monsters!?!?!” Yugo yelled in excitement. “Can we go?!”

Yuya went rigid. Yuri watched as his eyes went distant, seeing not the garden but something else. Yuri was shocked to see a storm of emotion in the other’s eyes.

“No. No, you can’t go. No one can. That’s one of the Bridge’s jobs.”

Yuto reached over and placed a hand on top of Yuya’s, snapping the other out of whatever vision he was having.

“What does the Bridge do?” He asked.

Yuya tried smiling again, but failed. “The Bridge Between has three functions: the life and rebirth cycle, the allowance of duel monsters to appear in this dimension during a duel, and the prevention of humans from entering the duel monster dimension. I couldn’t take you to the other dimension even if I wanted to. And I _don’t_ want to.”

Yuri turned to Yuya. “Why? Most people would be thrilled to meet duel monsters in real life. And certain monsters seem to always find certain people, even when they can only manifest as cards.” Yuri looked into Yuya’s eyes before the other could avert them. “You seem to know more than you let on about everything.” Those crimson eyes looked at him, the fear gone but the resignation in the gaze pushed Yuri forward. He needed to know. 

“Why don’t I feel that every present _emptiness_ when I come here, Yuya?”

The look in Yuya’s eyes told Yuri everything and more. 

_He’s our-_

“Let me tell you guys a story, Yuri. I think you’ll have sufficient evidence for that theory of yours when I’m done.”

Yuri looked over to Yuto and Yugo. While the latter looked confused at the direction the conversation had taken, Yuto nodded his head to Yuri. 

It seemed he had suspicions about Yuya, too. Yuya began.

“A long, long, long time ago, there was a single universe. In that universe was a Man who controlled four powerful dragons. The land was prosperous and peaceful and the Man spent his days dueling with his dragons for the entertainment of the masses. 

Overtime, the people began to demand more and more violence from the Man’s duels. Demand that he continue to win to show them more and more bloodshed. Duels were no longer about having fun. This broke the Man and bloodshed became his only goal. So the Man decided to give the people _exactly_ what they wanted.”

Stories like this usually never shook Yuri. Bloodshed and violence weren’t something to be afraid of in his mind. But the way Yuya spoke, the haunting tones and the monotonous delivery, sent a chill down Yuri’s spine. Yuya spoke as if he’d experienced that bloodshed first hand.

Looking at his other brothers, Yuri could tell they were affected too.

“During the Man’s rampage, a fellow duelist and friend of his devised a plan. The Woman knew that she must defeat him and use the power of four special cards to split their universe into four separate dimensions. She would then split herself and the Man into four equal parts and send one to each of the newly made dimensions. Her pieces would fuse with the spirits of the four special cards and watch over the Man’s pieces to ensure that he was never made whole again.

But there was one thing the Woman didn’t know. Just before his rampage, before he truly “snapped,” the Man fused pieces of his essence with those of his four heavenly dragons. From these fusions came four Brothers.

When the Woman split the dimensions, she didn’t create four vessels in which the Man’s soul could inhabit. Instead, the Man’s soul was split and placed into the newly born bodies of the Brothers alongside their own souls. The Brothers were then separated across the four dimensions.

And there they would have stayed, had it not been for another man. This man was the Woman’s father, who was somehow able to regain his memories of the single dimension. He set out to reunite the four dimensions to bring back his daughter and destroy the Mad Man who took her from him. He crossed from one dimension to another and subjugated its people. He created an army of duelists who could wreak havoc on the other dimensions. He slowly gained the pieces he needed to reach his goal.

But one thing the Father wasn’t expecting was resistance from his own son.”

“He had another family,” Yuto said.

“Yep. When this Son found out, he was against his father’s actions completely. He began making preparations to fight back. It took some time, but the Son was able to gather a team of the strongest duelists in his dimension and set out to stop his Father. And so began the battle to save the dimensions, which took places across all four of them.

It was a long fight and many were lost, but they did it. The Father’s conquest was stopped and all should have returned to normal.”

“Should have?” Yugo interjected. “What happened?!” 

Yuya gave him a pained look before continuing.

“In the midst of the long battle, the four Brothers who carried their father’s soul came into contact. One by one they fused together and became one being.

The Mad Man had returned. 

In a last ditch effort to defeat the Mad Man, one of the Brothers, the youngest, stood up against him in a duel to decide the fate of the dimensions.”

Yuri held his breath in anticipation. Yuya’s eyes were covered by his red and green bangs as he uttered the next few words.

“The Boy lost. He gave it everything he could, but the Boy was unable to defeat the Mad Man.

In his victory, the Mad Man remade the original dimension and made himself its ultimate ruler. The humans still alive were hunted and subjugated. Many were killed and even though a resistance was made, they stood no chance against the duel monsters who now sided with the Mad Man over their previous human partners.

The four Brothers were rounded up and brought to him and his newly recovered dragons. The Mad Man wanted a family, and the unknowing sons were going to be a part of it, whether they liked it or not.”

The Bridge Between suddenly got dark. Clouds ran across the sky, blocking out the light of the never seen sun. The flowers in their garden closed their petals. A breeze ran through the Bridge, making the three boys shiver.

Yuya didn’t seem to notice the sudden change in their surroundings.

“They fought him. They fought as best as they could. But one by one the four Brothers were broken and molded to become the Man’s perfect princes. 

Soon, it was only the youngest left. The one who had failed his universe by not defeating the Mad Man when he had the chance.

He wouldn’t fail again.”

Yuya finally looked up, his eyes glowing a sharp red before suddenly fading back to normal. He waved his hand through the air, and the weather in the garden returned to normal. Yuri heard Yuto take a deep breath and felt himself do the same. He didn’t even realize he was holding it in.

“The Boy made a deal with the four spirits the woman had used to create the four dimensions. He promised he would save everyone he’d failed.”

Their marble table from the patio suddenly appeared in front of them, the marble now glass as the image of a blank piece of paper appeared. As Yuya spoke, writing began to appear.

“There were 5 rules in this deal he made with the spirits.”

_Number 1: The four spirits the boy made this deal with can not be harmed or punished by anyone for the making of said deal._

“That’s kinda weird for a first rule,” Yugo said.

“Obviously, it was made to protect the four spirits, Fusion.”

“It’s Yugo!!!”

Yuto interjected. “But that _was_ the goal, right? The four spirits needed to know that they wouldn’t be hurt for making this deal.”

“While that was the one thing the spirits asked in return for this deal, the boy was planning on adding a clause like that when he approached them.”

“Why?” Yuto asked.

“Because he didn’t want anymore people to suffer because of his mistakes. He blames himself for the fall of humanity and the Mad Man’s rise to power. He wanted to be sure that anyone he dragged into this had a way out, even if he didn’t.”

Yuri started, “What do you mean, even if he didn’t?”

Yuya just shook his head and gestured to the table.

_Number 2: A dimension completely separate from the original would be created. The Mad Man would_ not _be able to exist there, no matter what loopholes may be found in later rules._

“He was the biggest threat in the Boy’s eyes, huh?” Yugo said, looking at Yuya.

The other nodded. “The Boy was terrified that the man would destroy everything he loved again. He didn’t want to give the Man any chance to get to him or his loved ones ever again.”

_Number 3: A bridge between the two dimensions would be created. This bridge would do three tasks:_

  * _Act as a bridge between life and rebirth to the souls on the newly created dimension_
  * _Allow the spirits of monsters in the original dimension to cross over and participate in a duel instigated by the humans in the new dimension. They would be returned to the original dimension soon after the duel ended._
  * _Prevent any humans from entering the Duel Monster’s dimension_



“Why risk allowing the monsters into the new dimension?” Yuto asked, looking to be in deep thought.

“Because the Boy loved dueling. He knew his Brothers loved dueling. He knew all the humans loved dueling. And despite their sudden change in allegiance, the monster spirits loved dueling as well. He wanted to preserve that joy in any way he could.”

Yugo’s eyes widened. “That’s why he specified that only the _Man_ wouldn’t be allowed in the new dimension.”

“Yeah. He knew it was a risk but he wanted the humans in the new dimension to continue to enjoy dueling. They may abuse the power it granted them and hurt one another, but he believed that dueling was meant to bring smiles. He wanted to give everyone the chance to discover that for themselves.”

“Dueling is meant to bring smiles,” Yuto whispered. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked up at Yuya, his eyes shining with a clearity Yuri had never seen.

“What were the other rules?!” Yugo interrupted, just when Yuto was about to say something.

Yuya smiled and continued.

_Number 3: The humans in the original dimension, whether already dead or still living, would have their souls taken to the new dimension upon their death and integrated into the rebirth cycle. No more humans were to be born into the original dimension. Any attempts would be failures, and the human child’s soul would be sent to the new dimension and integrated into the rebirth cycle._

“So the humans didn’t have a say in whether or not they were reborn in the new dimension?” Yuri asked, not liking that the Boy had taken away the people’s right to choose. It may have been in their best interests but that lack of freedom didn’t sit well with the Yuri.

Yuya looked at Yuri, that ever present knowing look in his eyes, and shook his head. “The boy asked each and every soul that appeared on the bridge whether or not they wanted to stay. Every last human agreed, as long as they were permitted to wait for their loved ones before their rebirth.”

Yugo slowly raised his hand, as if they were in a classroom. “So did the Boy’s Brothers also…”

Yuya looked at Yugo, his eyes answering the unasked question.

_Number 4: The soul of the deal maker will be used to support the bridge created via rule 3. Each human soul that passes through the bridge will fortify it, preventing its destruction after the deal is made._

“Wait,” Yugo yelled, standing up from his spot on the grass. His eyes were wide, and looked like he’d just been struck by lightning. He’d finally figured it out. “Yuya, are you-”

Yuya put his finger to his lips and gave a sad smile. He looked once more at the glass table, the final rule appearing. Yuri’s blood ran cold.

_Number 5: These rules will be in effect only after a signer of this contract's life is presented as a sacrifice. A signer’s very essence will allow the rules in this deal to manifest, and the functions of this new dimension would depend on a signer’s presence in the bridge._

Yuri looked up from the table, all of his suspicions confirmed but the satisfaction he’d expected to feel after the reveal wasn’t there.

“Yuya, you’re him aren’t you?” Yugo said, his voice shaking at the revelation.

Yuya just continued to look at the table, a closed lip smile on his face. His eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Yuto stood up and walked over to Yugo, placing his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“That’s not all is it?” The other boy said, a look on his face that Yuri was certain mirrored his own. “You’re not just the Boy from the story. _We’re_ his Brothers aren’t we? Which makes _you_ our…”

“Soulmate,” Yuri finished for him. 

Yuya looked up and looked at all of them, his usually expressive face unreadable despite the ever present smile on it.

It was then that Yuri looked down and saw his hands disappearing, like they always do when he was about to be reborn.

The last thing he saw was Yuya's sad smile before everything went to a familiar black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all knew who their other soulmate was.  
> This chapter was necessary, but I don’t know how I feel about it’s execution… Too late now. Shrugs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya tells them the truth

Yuya knew that the next time his three counterparts arrived in the Bridge Between, they’d know. Know that _ he _ was the missing piece they’d been searching for for the past who-knows-how-many rebirths. (He knew how many. It was his job to know. It just hurt to think about how long he’s deceived them. They’re going to hate him, he knows it.)

Time passed and Yuya did as he has always done since he became the Bridge keeper. He greeted the souls who passed, helped them accept their deaths, and sent them to their next life. His three brothers arrived like clockwork every time. With their deaths always being just before their 15th birthday, their arrival in the Bridge Between marked the end of the rebirth cycle. It’s how he’d been getting away with keeping them longer than necessary. They could have been sent to their next life no more than five minutes after dying, but he kept them here, with him. 

He was pathetic.

With the final soul sent, Yuya stood and waited. They’d be here soon. He knew this day would come. Yuri’s unexpected questioning was completely expected in hindsight. It was just the beginning of what he knew was going to come sooner or later. He’d promised himself after making that deal with the Ens that when they realized who he really was, he wouldn’t lie. 

He would tell them the truth. The  _ whole _ truth. 

Feeling the shift in the Bridge, Yuya turned. In the fading light stood Yuto, his eyes already filling with tears.

The grey eyed boy ran at Yuya, throwing his arms around the other in the fiercest hug Yuya had ever received in this and his past life.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Yuto asked, his words tinged with the tears he was trying desperately to contain.

Yuya returned the hug, replying, “Wait until they get here. After that, I’ll tell you everything.”

They didn’t have to wait long.

Yuri appeared soon after, his eyes zeroing in on them as he walked towards the two of them, Yuya still trapped in Yuto's tight embrace. Yuri, too, latched onto Yuya, wrapping them both in a hug Yuya had forgotten Yuri could give.

It’s been so long since he’d felt his brother’s hugs, Yuya thought he was going to break from joy.

Yugo came last. He didn’t even wait until his soul had finished taking shape before he was running, throwing himself at the other three.

Yuya breathed them in. No matter how many times he did it, sending them to be reborn while he stayed here, alone, broke him. Everytime they left, they took little pieces of him with them.

But they were here now. His brothers. His  _ soulmates _ . They were here, with him. 

They knew.

All the joy Yuya felt washed away in an instant. 

He’d promised himself that he would tell them. They deserved to know, no matter what happened afterwards.

He’d promised.

Yuya summoned their garden. While he could make the Bridge Between look anyway he wished, this garden was  _ theirs _ , in a way the other three didn’t know. Yet.

The four of them sat down in their favorite chairs. And Yuya began his explanation.

“Before you ask, everything I told you last time was true, just with pieces omitted. The battle with Academia and Leo Akaba really happened and the four of us meeting was the catalyst for the rebirth of the Dragon King, Zarc.”

Yuya watched as his words sank in. He could see his brother’s memories slowly resurfacing, as was his goal. Yuto looked angry and Yuya guessed it was because his memories of Heartland’s destruction had returned. Yugo had a lost look in his eyes, tinged with determination. Rin’s kidnapping had hit him harder than anyone could have guessed back then. Yuya then glanced at Yuri, a small, pained smile frozen on his face in an attempt to hide whatever else he was feeling. He never did forgive himself for everything he did in the name of Academia and the Professor. 

Yuya knew certain words held more significance than others, and the ones he’d chosen had brought to the surface some of his brother’s worst memories. It was necessary, even if he hated watching them suffer.

“When we were brought to Zarc and our dragons, we had no clue what he was to us. In our minds, he was just an enemy we’d failed to defeat. Our dragons, while they loved us, wanted us to love Zarc just as much as they did. And our connection to them influenced our emotions towards that goal, even when we thought we were safe from him.”

His brothers were looking at him again, their expressions strained. It seems their memories of the time spent with Zarc and their dragons hadn’t returned.

_ They probably never will _ , Yuya thought, _ after what happened to them. I would go as far as to say they were never really there to experience it after a certain point. _

“Odd Eyes loved me, that much can’t be disputed. But he seemed to love Zarc more. Everytime I plead with them to return you all to normal, to let me see my parents, the people who raised me, Odd Eyes would cry, heartbroken that I apparently loved  _ some humans _ more than him. Odd Eyes just sat there and  _ watched _ , unashamed, as his tears ran down my cheeks due to our bond. As his emotions ripped my heart to  _ shreds _ . Those emotions were his, not mine, and yet he made me feel every last drop of pain.

Yugo looked distressed as he raised his hand in this history lesson of theirs. “What happened to us?”

Yuya felt like crying.

“Zarc broke you. Not physically, though that was always a thin line with him, especially with his manipulation of the link we shared with him and our dragons. He knew us as well as we knew ourselves, if not better. He knew our every weakness and used everything at his disposal to bring us to his side.”

Yuya looked at his white clad brother. Yugo, who flew like a dragon in the sky on his D-Wheel. Who’s love for a single girl had sent him hopping dimensions in order to find her. 

“He broke you first,” Yuya said. Yugo started, his expression shocked.

“Really?” Yugo asked, the other’s voice breaking on the question.

Yuya nodded and remembered.

“You were the most vulnerable out of all of us. Yuri had been raised in Academia, so manipulating him would have been too difficult without time. And Yuto and I rarely let ourselves be separated. While I knew of you from Yuzu, Yuto still didn’t trust you after that misunderstanding around your name. You were all alone and the one person you could always trust was Rin.”

Yugo abruptly stood, “What happened to her?”

“By the time Zarc captured us, the Rin you knew and loved was long gone. Just like Ruri, Yuzu, and Serena. All that was left were their bodies and the En spirits that resided in them. But you couldn’t accept that. Rin was your rock, more so than the three of us could have been at the time. Zarc took us to see the Ens, and when you asked En Winds whether or not you should believe in Zarc, she, like all the other duel monsters, said yes. You didn’t really think for yourself much after that. You’d ask “Rin” her opinions and just run with it. You were there, all of us could feel it, but you were so easily manipulated. Not at all like your usual headstrong self.”

Yugo sat down hard, his hair covering his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists. Yuya reached over and grasped one of them.

“None of us blamed you. It was our fault you felt like there was no one to turn to.”

“What happened next?” Yuto asked.

Yuya smiled. He remembered one of the few good times he had while under the tyrant’s thumb.

“You had an idea, Yuto. We couldn’t escape without Yugo. That was something we promised after the Rin incident. So we tried to find a way to bring the real Yugo back so we could work together again. To do that, we needed a place away from the direct influence of Zarc and our dragons. Can you guess where?”

Yuya smiled as the three of them looked at each other, then watched as their eyes widened in realization.

“ _ Our _ garden.” Yuri whispered, looking at the space they were in in a new light.

“Exactly. Zarc always told us that he’d give us anything we asked for, anything. We asked him for a garden only for us. No one else was allowed inside, not him or our dragons or any other spirit. We told him we wanted a private space to bond, as none of us really knew our so-called brothers more than any other stranger. And while that wasn’t our original goal in the request, we did.  _ We _ had a bond, completely separate from the ones we shared with Zarc and the dragons. It was through that bond that we were able to bring Yugo back to his usual self, if only for a little while.”

“What went wrong?” Yuri asked, realizing they wouldn’t be here if the plan had worked.

“Zarc got a hold of one of the humans leading the resistance and spent the time we were helping Yugo breaking this guy. It took Zarc ages, but a combination of physical, mental, and emotional torture finally did it. When Yuto found out, he broke too.” Yuya looked at the grey eyed boy, the other’s eyes widening in fear, “He was Yuto’s best friend, after all.”

Yuto breathed out a shaky breath, tears in his usually calm eyes. “Shun.” 

Yuya nodded, and continued the tale. 

“Our bond could mend one broken soul but when Yuto fell, it became two vs two. Yuri and I weren't strong enough to hold you both together by ourselves.”

Yuya turned to his last brother, Yuri’s eyes were hard and his face a blank mask. But Yuya could read him as easily as always. He smiled at his purple eyed brother.

“It was actually your idea to make a deal with the Ens. To make a new universe where Zarc couldn’t reach any of us. All we had to do was find a way to be alone with the four spirits to make the deal.” The other looked shocked.

Yuya’s smile quickly went away when he remembered what happened next. 

“But Zarc broke you before we got the chance.”

Yuri looked at his hands, his eyes telling Yuya the other was hating himself. For his weakness. “How’d he get to me?” Yuri asked.

Yuya shook his head. “I was never able to find out. All I remember is that, on the day we were going to sneak off to meet with the Ens, you walked into my room and gave me a hug. You didn’t hug people back then, but for some reason, you did. I think you were crying. You told me Zarc and Starve Venom had called for you and that we’d have to try again another time.

The next time I saw you, you weren’t there. You were as empty as Yuto and Yugo. I was all alone.”

Yuya was starting to feel sick. He hated remembering what happened in his past life. But he’d made a promise.

“The next few years are a blur. Odd Eyes kept using his magic on me to make me docile. I could never really think too much because thinking made me remember. And remembering made me rebellious. Dark Rebellion found this ironic but Odd Eyes just continued influencing me through our bond. I learned politics and tactics and everything a perfect prince would need to know. They even taught us how to fly, as was our birthright as children of dragons. I fought where I could but I was wavering. I’ve never been able to do anything without my friends by me, and I was all alone at the mercy of Zarc.

Then, in what I believe was Zarc’s attempt to stomp out what rebellion laid with me, he brought in Gongenzaka. They’d apparently found him in Shun’s old hideout with a few people from the resistance but had kept him in the dungeons and never told me.

They’d beaten him, and he looked thinner than I’d ever seen him due to the lack of food, but I could tell it was him. It was my best friend. And even though he’d been through Hell, he still had the same steadfast fire in his eyes. He was still himself. He wasn’t completely gone like Rin or broken like Shun, he was all there. I finally had someone around who knew the world before it fell to Zarc. His very presence made the world feel right again. I wasn’t alone.”

Yuya felt tears running down his face. This was the worst part.

“Zarc delivered his ultimatum. Either obey and love him unconditionally, or watch as Gongenzaka was slowly broken like the rest.

I’ll be honest, I was ready to do just that. I didn’t care if I sold my soul to Zarc, as long as my friend was safe and with me. I was willing to suffer an eternity. I just didn’t want to be alone anymore.

But Gongenzaka knew. He knew that if I agreed, I’d never be the same. I’d be as gone as the rest of you. Always there, but never really. So he made the decision for me.

I remember it so  _ clearly _ , the way he charged. I don’t even know how he broke out of the guards’ grips in his state. I remember him shouting something at Zarc, but I was too shocked to register what. I remember how Zarc turned and caught him by the throat. I remember how he flew. Not like how we were taught. He didn’t have wings like we did.

No, Gongenzaka flew and then he fell. Out the window that Zarc had thrown him through. I remember running, as fast as I could. I tried to reach him. But he fell too fast.

I landed right next to his broken body, fifteen stories below. He was still alive, steadfast as ever. I remember what he said to me.

“Never forget.”

And then he was gone. Just like you three. Just like my parents. Just like Reiji, Riera, and the lancers. Just like my world. Just like Yuzu. Every last one of them was gone.

I stayed there on the ground with him for hours. The sun had set long ago but I never left his side. My tears had stopped running long before but I couldn’t bear to leave him. His empty eyes just watched as the stars moved across the sky.

Odd Eyes came for me just after dawn. He tried to use his magic to make me not feel anymore. To make me forget.

But I’d made a promise to Gongenzaka. I wouldn’t forget anymore.

I slept for days, and in my dreams I remembered. I remembered my family, my friends and the good times we shared. I remembered my enemies, my opponents and the bad times. I remembered all of it. 

I remembered that I was all alone. All three of you were gone, despite you being with me everyday. All my friends were either captured or dead. My parents were nowhere to be found.

I remembered Yuri’s plan. 

I realized that it was either lose my life in a deal with the Ens or lose my soul to Zarc.

I chose the former.

When I awoke, Odd Eyes stuck by my side, showering me with magic to make me forget. Forget Gongenzaka and the pain. But that didn’t matter anymore. I wasn’t fighting to remember. My mind was already made up. 

I went to Zarc and made a request. If he let me talk to the Ens, alone, for an hour, no interference or eavesdropping of any kind, I’d never cause problems for him or our dragons again.

“Wasn’t he suspicious? You wanting to speak with four of the most powerful spirits around sounds suspicious to me." Yuto interjected.

Yuya shrugged. “Not really. He could feel the sincerity in my words, just like he could feel the cracks in my will to fight back. He probably thought that talking to them would break me just like talking to Rin broke Yugo. I was already scarred by Gongenzaka and everything else. One more push, and I'd be his. He knew that and so did I, so he granted my request. Zarc brought me to a small room with a couch and cups of tea already made and sent for the Ens.

When the four spirits entered, I told them my plan. Surprisingly, they all agreed with little protest. I don't know what they gained from the deal. The only part of it that even mentioned them was the stipulation that said Zarc would never be able to harm them for agreeing to it. 

Weeks passed after the deal was made. I kept my end of the deal. I was the perfect prince. I didn’t fight. I didn’t bring up my family or my friends. I didn’t let myself cry every time I looked at the three of you and your vagant eyes. Everything went according to Zarc’s plans.

Then, the day finally came. You three were away from the castle with your dragons, learning about the world we were supposed to rule. Zarc was away too, though where he went, I didn’t know. It was just me and Odd-Eyes. I’d long since learned the magic needed to go through with the 5th rule, I just needed the perfect moment.”

Yuya reached down and grasped the pendulum hanging around his neck. He stared at the gift from his father, Yusho. The others’ eyes were drawn to the object too.

“This is what I used. Odd-Eyes would have felt my intentions had I tried to use a knife or tried to find some rope. But despite everything, they let me keep this pendulum.”

Yuya glanced up at his brothers, gauging their reactions to what he said next.

“Plunging this thing into my heart was the most painful experience I’d ever had.”

Yuto and Yuri’s eyes widened. Yugo looked like he was going to be sick. 

“Odd-Eyes could do nothing to heal me. Out of the four of us, I was the best when it came to magic. I’d been working on this spell in secret for years. The pendulum was coated in magic that would ensure that the wound never closed, no matter the amount of healing magic thrown at it. I felt as Odd-Eyes, as Zarc and all of you tried to reach me through our links. To convince me to let go of the spell. But I’d been practicing. The more you tried to reach me, the stronger I held up the wall in my mind.”

Yuya shook his head, smiling one final time.

“The last thing I remember was Odd-Eyes, sitting next to my bed as I bled out. And when I turned my head, I saw you three, at my door, with more light in your eyes than I’d seen in years.” Yuya chuckled. “I think you all flew back to the castle on your own, right past your dragons.” 

They were crying, Yuya could feel their pain, could smell the salt of their tears in the air. 

“Your faces were the last I saw before everything went black.”

Story over, Yuya leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with his goggles. Old habits die hard, as they say. Minutes passed, and he heard nothing but the drops of tears on marble from his brothers. Yuya let them cry without disturbance.

Yuya finally looked up when he felt a hand grab his own. Yugo, tears still streaming down his face, was looking into his eyes, even through the goggles. 

“Come with us,” he said, his blue eyes lighting with determination.

Yuya looked at him, mouth opening in shock. “What?”

“Come with us,” Yugo repeated, “You're our soulmate and our brother. You already said how much you hate being alone. So come with us. If you're reborn, we can all find each other and live together.”

Yuya closed his eyes. He wanted to. Everyone there could tell how much he wanted to. But...

“I can’t…” was his reply to his brother's heartfelt request, “I  _ have _ to stay on the Bridge. If I don't stay here, it will collapse. Then the cycle of reincarnation will end, and the dimension along with it. It’s written in the rules.”

He stood up, making up his mind then and there.

“You staying in the Bridge for so long between rebirths was just the result of my selfish desire to be you three again. To have my brothers back. But you three deserve to live down on Earth, even if it’s only for a few years at a time. I can’t stop you from resetting, but I can make sure you are all reborn as soon as you get here. You’re all better off without me.”

Their garden faded into the natural whiteness of the Bridge Between with his brothers suddenly some distance away from where he stood.

Yuya let the grasp he had on their souls go, like he always did when it was time for them to be reborn.

His brothers’ eyes widened as they felt the pull of their next life. 

“Yuya, please!” Yuto shouted, already fading. 

Yugo moved forward, most likely to grab him and take Yuya with them. He was fading too fast, though. Too far away. Yuya knew he wouldn’t make it. “We’ll figure something out, just come with us!” He yelled.

Yuri stood by Yuto with tears in his eyes. A rare sight. It broke Yuya’s heart, having been the cause of the tear in those purple eyes. Yuri, too, was fading.

Yuya turned around, unwilling to show ugly tears on his face to his brothers. He’d made his choice.

_ I’m sorry… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit started to dry when I wrote the Gongenzaka part. I regret everything and nothing.  
> This line “As his emotions ripped my heart to shreds. Those emotions were his, not mine, and yet he made me feel every last drop of pain” was the base for this entire work and the very first thing I wrote. All throughout my reading of The Flight of Heavenly Dragons, all I could see was emotional and psychological abuse and manipulation in the Dragons’ actions and words.   
> And so, The Bridge Between was made! It’s not me hating on The Flight of Heavenly Dragons or ichikonohakko, the author. I loved that fanfiction, but as it was incomplete, as of the writing of The Bridge Between, I wanted to give Yuya and the others an escape from that toxic household they were forced into. I like to think the Dragons’, once Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri finally died, were able to reflect on their actions and realize why Yuya did what he did. That they were able to love the boys they so clearly cared for the right way, without Zarc tainting their connection. It’s one of the reasons Yuya made the Bridge, anyway. Yuya loves Odd-Eyes just as much as the dragon loves him but Odd-Eyes hurt him, no matter the justification the dragon tried to give.  
> That’s all for now, anyway. See you next Friday for the final chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find a way

“Don’t forget your lunch money, dear!” His mom yelled from the car as a 14 year old Yuto stepped out into the rain and headed towards the front steps of his school.

Running back, he grabbed the money and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. 

“I can go over to Yugo’s house today, right mom?” he asked, bringing out the puppy dog eyes that’d worked on her for years now. His mother sighed and ruffled his hair.

“As long as his foster parents are fine with it, honey,” she said, “now get to class dear so you’re not late.”

Yuto nodded his head and ran up the steps of his middle school. As he sat through his classes, the grey eyed boy’s attention lay elsewhere.

_ Time’s almost up, _ he thought,  _ we’re turning fifteen in a week and our only plan to save him might just fall through at this point. _

The three brothers had been more than a little upset after Yuya’s abrupt dismissal. Their souls had raged in despair and, by the time the three of them turned four, they’d regained  _ all _ their memories from the Bridge Between. Yuto could remember his very first death after being brought to this dimension but nothing before that. It seems that the memories of being under Zarc’s influence would be lost to him forever. 

After regaining his memories, Yuto quickly found Yugo, who’d been living on the streets and had just started looking for him too. Yuri found them the very next day. That was the first time Yuto ever saw Yuri cry. He didn’t judge though, because he broke down soon after, with Yugo having given up not crying the moment Yuri found them. They needed the comfort of each other after they realized that their fourth brother may just be lost to them for all eternity.

There was only one thing on all of their minds. How do they save Yuya?

He was suffering up there, all alone on the Bridge Between with nothing but his memories and fears to keep him company. 

When they turned eight, Yuri had an idea. 

“The Ens,” he’d said quietly, sitting on Yuto’s living room couch during another one of their brainstorming sessions that never went anywhere. 

Yuri had looked at his brothers, his eyes shining, “The Ens would know a way. They were the only other ones there besides Yuya when the deal was made. If anyone could find a loophole in it that would let Yuya join the rebirth cycle, it’s them.”

“But,” Yugo had interjected, “aren’t they in the other dimension? How would we contact them? The Bridge Between wouldn’t allow it.”

Yuri shook his head. That’s where his idea hit a wall, apparently.

Then, Yuto realized something. “The girls. Ruri, Rin, Serena, and Yuzu. They were as closely tied to the Ens as we were our dragons. In every life we’ve been reborn into, our dragons always find their way to us. Maybe it’s the same thing for the girls as well.”

Yuri nodded, “And if the Ens are anything like our dragons, they'll be able to communicate with us, if only a little.” Yuto nodded in agreement, excitement running through him. They finally had a lead! 

“When do you think you’ll run into Rin, Yugo?” Yuto asked, “You once said that the other three are usually close by, right?”

Yugo’s eight year old face had twisted, and Yuto felt his excitement drip away. When Yugo had that look, it was never good.

“I get the feeling that, in this life, Rin and I meeting will happen  _ right _ before we reset.” Yugo said, looking as upset as Yuto felt. The blue eyed boy grabbed at his hair in frustration. “Of course it had to be this life, too! We all know that this was our  _ one _ chance to get through to Yuya. Once he starts sending us back without trying to talk to us, there’ll be no way for us to reach him!”

And that’s where they’d been stuck for the past six years. The three of them were forced to wait until Yugo and Rin met so they could contact the Ens.

_ Hopefully, we’ll have enough time to talk to them before we reset. _ Yuto thought, walking out of his final class of the day. _ It’s our only chance. _

Yuto was only a few steps out of the school gates when he felt a body slam into his, trapping him in an embrace. Yuto turned his head to see Yugo, beaming at him.

“Heya, bro,” Yugo said, unwrapping himself around the grey eyed boy, only to grasp his hand and pull Yuto towards Yugo’s electric dirt bike. 

“We need to get to my house, asap, Yuto,” the blue eyed boy explained, tossing Yuto a spare helmet and turning the bike on. Yugo's foster family didn’t make enough to get him the materials needed for a D-Wheel, nor did he really have the inclination to make one without Rin’s help. They always made their D-Wheels together, Yugo had told them, “it wouldn’t feel right doing it by myself.” Yuto hopped on the back and Yugo took off towards his house. 

“Yuri said he had something  _ really _ important to tell us and we needed to get there as  _ soon _ as we could.”

This took Yuto by surprise. Unlike Yugo, who would call them over for the smallest thing, Yuri rarely talked about his day when they met up. Something big must have happened. And, like Yuto’s come to expect from his purple eyed brother, Yuri didn’t just tell them over phone or text. Ever the  drama queen, his brother was. 

_ At least we weren’t forced to ditch school entirely, _ Yuto thought as Yugo made a sharp turn and almost fell off his spot on the bike,  _ things didn’t end well with his parents in that life. As long as something like that isn’t happening, he can be as dramatic as he wants. _

Yuto would do anything for his brothers, he’s come to realize over all these lifetimes. Keeping Yuri and Yugo happy, loved and not lonely was something Yuto found great joy in.

_ When Yuya joins us, I’ll gladly do the same for him. _

After a few more sharp turns down various streets and alleyways, they arrived at Yugo’s foster home. It was a small house on the outskirts of town but generally safe. Yuri stood impatiently on the porch, a cape over his shoulders. Where he always got them, Yuto will never know.

Yuri didn’t give them a moment to waste, dragging them by their arms towards the house and, after a quick greeting to Yugo’s foster mother, up to Yugo’s room on the second floor. The foster sibling he’d once shared it with was recently adopted, so the room was all theirs for the time being.

As soon as the door was shut, Yuri turned to them, smiling more than Yuto had ever seen. And not one of his smirks or the smile that accompanied that creepy laugh he did just to freak them out. It was one of his rare, genuine smiles.

“You won’t believe who I meet at school today.”

Yuri, despite being ostracized from his family, was still expected to attend the prestigious school of their choosing. The private institution on the other side of town, a long ways away from Yuto and Yugo’s school, not to mention Yugo’s home.

“Was it Dennis?” Yugo asked, setting his textbooks on the small desk by his bed, “You’re usually really happy when you run into him.”

Yuri’s smile only grew, “While Dennis is always an entertaining fight, I found someone even better.”

Yuto was intrigued. Yuri has a hard time finding someone he thinks is worth dueling more than once.

“Serena. She was looking for the park near the school so she could duel some people while she waited.”

“Who was she waiting for?” Yugo asked, the same look in his eyes as when he watched a turbo duel on TV. His blue-green eyes were filled with so much hope, Yuto wouldn’t have been able to quantify.

“Her sisters,” Yuri replied, looking proud when Yugo’s eyes widened with joy.

Yugo grabbed Yuri by his shoulders and began shaking the purple eyed boy in his excitement. “Sisters! You said sisters, right?! Does that mean you saw-”

Yuto reached forward and separated the excited Yugo from the steadily dizzy Yuri. 

“Were they the other three?” Yuto asked in earnest.

Yuri nodded, “Yeah. Ruri, Yuzu, and Rin were her sisters.”

Yugo threw his hands in the air, “YES!!! Rin’s here and we still have a week before we turn fifteen. That should be plenty of time, right?!”

Yuto wonder, though. “Did you ask if we could meet them or something, Yuri? None of this will really work if we never see them again.”

“Actually,” Yuri replied, “Yuzu suggested we all hang out in two days. They’re new in town and are trying to find their way around the place.”

“Really,” Yugo asked, taking a break from his excited gitters, “And the other three just went along with it?”

Yuri nodded again. “Honestly, it was really weird how she brought it up, too. Completely out of the blue, right when we reached the bakery downtown that they were looking for. You don’t just ask a strange boy your sister met no more than an hour prior for a tour of the town and suggest he bring along his brothers. I don’t even think I mentioned you guys until  _ after _ she brought it up. They all just said that I “looked like a guy with some siblings”.”

“You weren’t even born with siblings this time,” Yugo said, his face confused, “Just a few cousins on your dad’s side.”

Yuto’s eyes widened as he whipped his head to face Yuri, “You don’t think...”

The purple eyed boy nodded, “I think the Ens want to have a talk with us as well.”

“How did they even-”

Yuto was interrupted when the door to Yugo’s room was thrown open, three tiny forms rushing into the room.

“Yugo, Yugo, Yugo,” Tanner said, running to the aforementioned boy. Frank and Amanda were not far behind. 

Amanda jumped in. She started pulling Yugo by the arm towards the door, “You need to hurry, Yugo! She soooo mad right now.”

“Mrs. Hogen said that you need to clean up that mess you made in the garage before dinner gets done or else you won’t be allowed to play with Yuto and Yuri tomorrow,” Frank cut in.

Yugo’s eyes widened. “CRAP! I knew there was something I was forgetting!” He turned to Yuto and Yuri, both watching the scene with amusement. “Sorry, guys, that’s gonna take a while to clean up. When are we meeting the girls? I’m gonna be busy watching the other kids tomorrow and won’t have time to meet up with you until the day after.”

Yuri waved his hand, his usual smirk on his face, “It’s fine. The meeting is at four at the 5th street coffee house downtown. Just make sure you can make it.”

Yugo nodded and then let himself be dragged off by the three children. “Will do! See you two then!” He yelled, before he disappeared down the stairs.

Yuto turned to his other brother, a fond smile on his face as he shrugged, “See you in two days?”

Yuri cackled, and then nodded.

The two days passed in a blur as Yuto went through his regular routine. Wake up, get ready for the day and eat breakfast. Watch as his mother woke up late and rush out the house behind her. Get dropped off at school and sit through 8 hours of teachers telling him information he’s had memorised ten times over. 

Not living past the age of fourteen sucked, but remembering every past life sucked even more. The things taught at schools rarely change unless they’re entering a new era, and even then it only took two rebirths before he was left bored again.

Yuto was upset that he hadn’t met Shun in this life, and most likely never would because he was going to die in a few days. His best friend always made school a little more bearable by being more bored with it than Yuto was.

After spending the day feeling so wired that he may as well have been Yugo on too much sugar, the school bell rang, and Yuto met with his brother outside the gates as usual. They made their way to the meet up spot, arriving at 5th street coffee house right at four o’clock.

Stepping into the coffee shop, the two brothers didn’t have to look very long before they spotted their purple eyed brother and his “new friends.”

“She looks as beautiful as last time,” Yugo whispered to himself, his eyes trained on the aqua green haired girl of his dreams. Yuto rolled his eyes at the love struck look Yugo was sending his soulmate.

Yuri turned and waved them over to the table. Yuto noticed his brother and Serena had their decks spread out on the table.

_ He didn’t waste any time _ , Yuto thought, looking as Yuri’s focus returned to the conversation he was having with Serena, the girl’s indigo hair pulled up in a familiar yellow ribbon.  _ She was one of the few people who could ever keep up with him when it came to dueling. _

Though not soulmates like Yugo and Rin, Yuri and Serena’s souls found each other often throughout their many lifetimes. Yuya had once told them it was because they always ended up as rivals and their souls craved the challenge they gave each other.

His eyes drifting while m aking his way over, Yuto studied the face of Yuzu Hīragi. Though his interactions with the pinkette were few, Yuto still thought fondly of the girl who stole Yuya’s heart. Having been fused with Yuya the longest back then, Yuto knew exactly how much Yuya loved the girl he could never be with. His love for her, along with his love for his brothers and friends, were Yuya’s main motivations for everything he did. Yuto was certain that when they finally got Yuya back, he and Yuzu would fall for each other all over again.

As they finally reached the table, Yuto’s attention was caught by familiar dark purple locks. He hadn’t seen her in several lifetimes and now, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her pink eyes pulled him in and Yuto knew he was wearing the same lovestruck look as Yugo as they sat down.

Ruri looked practically  _ radiant _ . Yuto didn’t even care how sappy he was being, it was the truth. Having regained the majority of his memories from the original timeline, Yuto felt like the two of them had always been soulmates. 

“Serena, Yuzu, Ruri, and Rin,” Yuri began, gesturing to each girl as he spoke, “these are my brothers, Yugo and Yuto.” Yuto nodded his head to the girls in greeting, and the four sisters returned the greeting. 

“So, do you all have an idea about the types of places you want to see,” Yugo asked, a blush coloring his face as his eyes seemed constantly drawn to Rin, no matter how many times he looked away.

Serena was the one to reply, giving a not-so-subtle nudge to her aqua green haired sister who also seemed to find her eyes drawn to Yuto's brother. 

“We’re not really looking for anything specific, just a tour of the types of places here. Though,” her eyes glinting mischievously at Rin, “Rin here has been looking for D-wheel shops nearby. Riding duels are her passion.”

Yugo jumped to his feet. “I KNOW A PLACE!” He yelled his eyes alight with happiness, running around the table and (gently) grabbing Rin’s hand, pulling her towards the door, “it’s just down the street! They just got some new parts for suspension and-” The two of them were out the door, Rin following behind looking confused but happy all the same. 

Yuto turned to Yuri, the latter slowly gathering up his scattered deck. 

Yuzu rose from her seat and walked to the front door Yugo and Rin had just exited. She turned her head to look in the direction the other two were in before turning back to their table. “We should probably follow them before-”

“ARGGG!” Yuto heard Yugo cry out in the distance, with Rin’s voice yelling, “You Idiot!!!” soon after.

“Before that,” Yuzu said, looking at Yuto with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Yuto and his brothers giving their “new friends” a tour of the town.

Sometimes Yuto forgets that he and his brothers share memories that no one else possesses. He may already know who these girls are, but to them, he’s still a stranger. 

He recognized the way Ruri would palm at her wrist while watching a duel, like she wanted to join in the fun. He recognized the way Rin would drift just a tiny bit closer to Yugo while the other was anamitly telling her about the various parts of a D-Wheel and what they could do. Yuto can recall the way Serena egged Yuri on to get him to duel, just like she was doing now.

The only thing he didn’t recognize was the look on Yuzu’s face as they made their way to the girls house after the day of adventure was done. Other than Ruri, whom he grew up with, Yuzu was the other person in the quartet that Yuto felt confident enough to recognize her various tells. And as the girl’s house came into sight at the turn of the corner, Yuto could honestly say that Yuzu’s face wasn’t very telling.

Her face was blank as she reached into her pocket. Still just as blank when she pulled out her duel deck. And then suddenly her eyes were a light with swirling pools of color, a single card in her deck shining brightly.

“Rin?” Yuto heard Yugo whisper in surprise. Yuto turned away from Yuzu and noticed that the other girls were just as still, their eyes just as colorful, and their own decks shining.

“I’m afraid not, dear Yugo.”

Yuzu was speaking, but Yuto could tell that these words were not her own. Then it must be-

“The Ens,” Yuri said, reading Yuto’s thoughts, just like Yuya did.

“That is correct,” Serena replied, “we have little time here, however, as these girls only have enough energy to house out spirits for a short while. Our presence here, in this manner, goes against the rules agreed upon.”

_ Time’s short then, _ Yuto thought,  _ that’s okay though. We can still work with this. _

“You were there when the deal was made,” he began, “so you must know of some way, some loophole, that will let Yuya join us in the rebirth cycle.”

“Please,” Yugo begged, “He’s our brother. And he’s suffering up there, all alone.”

Ruri’s head tilted in contemplation. “So humans can retain their memories of the Bridge? Or is it because of your progenitors that you can remember?”

“Nevertheless,” Yuzu interjected, “we indeed know of a way to allow dear Yuya to join you.”

Rin nodded. “And we will help you save him.”

“Really,” Yuri asked, “Not meaning to doubt you or anything, but we thought it’d be a bit harder to convince you all to help.”

Serena’s face pulled into a small smile. “This course of action was our plan from the beginning.”

“When dear Yuya came to us, nearly broken and all alone, we could no longer stand by.” Rin continued. They began speaking together.

“So we helped him.” 

“We made the deal.” 

“To free us all.”

“What do you mean, free us all?” Yugo asked, no longer looking confused as to why Rin’s eyes had turned into a kaleidoscope.

“We are spell cards.”

“Very powerful ones.”

“Spirits like us should not exist.” 

“But we do.”

“And that is dangerous.”

“No dimension is truly safe for us.”

“We needed a place where no one could abuse the power we possess.”

“A plane in between dimensions.”

“Where we could be free.”

Yuto slowly nodded, “Okay. So that’s why you created the Bridge Between. But why make Yuya the Bridge keeper? Couldn’t you have taken that role from the beginning?”

Ruri shook her head. “We were too powerful.”

“The bridge would have shattered.”

“We needed someone to go first.”

“To strengthen the Bridge.”

“So we could take their place when it was strong enough to hold us.”

“It is still early.”

“But the Bridge will hold.”

“Dear Yuya will join you.”

“We will make sure of it.”

“What do we need to do?” Yuto asked. _How can we help get him back?_

“You three will reset tomorrow.”

“We will meet you there.”

“It is up to you to convince him.”

“He must go willingly.”

“Take his hand.”

“And when you next open your eyes, he will be your brother once more.”

With those final words, the light in the girl’s eyes faded. Their figures stood there, bodies frozen and eyes looking forward. Then, as one they all blinked, and awareness returned.

Serena’s hand went to her head. “Ugh, I suddenly have the worst headache.”

The other three nodded, suddenly looking pale and tired. 

“Maybe you all caught a cold?” Yuri said with a weary shrug. If the girls didn’t remember, maybe it’s better that they never told them.

Ruri laughed, a hand to her head as well. “Maybe. Guess it’s a good thing we’re almost home.”

“Yeah,” Yuto replied, “I guess it is.”

They finished the short walk to the girls house, they all said their goodbyes. 

“Thank you for showing us around today,” Rin said, “We had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah. Maybe we could hang out again sometime?” Ruri asked.

The boys looked at each other. They were resetting tomorrow. They wouldn’t be able to hangout with anyone else in this life. But maybe… maybe in the next one...

“Sure,” Yugo said, “and maybe next time you can meet a friend of ours. He’s like a brother to us, so I’m sure he’ll fit right in.”

“Sounds great,” Serena said as she turned around to open their front door and walked inside.

“See you later,” Rin said, a blush on her cheeks as she gave Yugo one last glance. She, too, walked through the door. Ruri gave Yuto a shy wave, and followed her sister inside. Yuto could feel his cheeks heat in response to the small gesture and turned around to hide his face.

Yuto then felt a small tug on his shirt. He turned around and saw Yuzu, her eyes misted and distant.

“Please,” she said, “Please bring him back to us.”

_ What? _

The pinkette shook her head and the far off look she had was gone. “Huh?” She said, looking confused, “Did I just say something?”

_ I guess they really are soulmates, _ Yuto thought.  _ She wants to see Yuya just as much as we do. _

“No, you’re good,” he replied, “but you should probably head inside now. Wouldn’t want to worsen your cold by staying out in the cold air.”

Yuzu nodded slowly, still seeming confused. “Okay then. I guess we’ll see you later.” She turned around and walked into the house, the door closing behind her.

_ Don’t worry Yuzu, _ Yuto thought as he and his brothers made their way home,  _ We  _ will _ bring him back. I promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was NOT planning on having to split this chapter. But then school happened and I had to go on an unexpected trip, so that threw everything off. I promise this story will be finished by next Friday. I just couldn’t fit in much time for writing this week. Please be patient.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, though. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask. I try to make these chapters comprehensive, but sometimes, things that make sense to me when writing this come across as confusing to the readers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised to one of my readers, I’m posting this final chapter as soon as I finish it! I might come back later on and rewrite it (because I honestly think I could have done better) but for now, this is the final product. Hope it doesn’t disappoint!!!   
> Strange thing: this chapter is at least 1000 words less than my usual average on this work.

Three brothers looked at the familiar expanse of white of the Bridge Between, their eyes continuously searching. They only had so long before their brother would be lost to them forever. Obviously, they didn’t want to waste what little time they had.

Then, in the distance, they saw the silhouette of a familiar garden. Purple, grey, and blue eyes met and they nodded before starting their sprint to their garden. 

They had a brother to save.

As they approached the familiar garden, the brothers could immediately tell something was  _ very _ wrong.

The flowers, usually so vibrant and new, were all wilted. The grass was no longer the purest of green, but the brown of plants long dead. The once radiant marble patio was no more, a pile of white rubble in its place. The light of the not-sun was blocked completely by a ceiling of clouds so thick, it was almost too dark to see.

The sakura tree, which used to always be in bloom no matter the weather, was missing its bright petals. Its trunk darker than the night and its branches bent and twisted in a frightening caricature to its previous beauty.

And there, underneath the twisted tree, sat the one they were looking for.

A mop of red and crimson hair lay frazzled on the down turned head. His back to the sakura tree, his legs pulled tightly to his chest, and his hands gripping his pendulum pendant in a white knuckled grip. Yuya’s eyes were covered by his signature goggles, the tear stains on his cheeks visible whereas his eyes were not. His body trembled from the force of the tears he could no longer produce. 

Yuto took a tentative step forward, his face pulled tight with apprehension. 

“Yuya?” 

The other didn’t acknowledge their presence. He just pulled himself into a tighter ball and continued to hold his pendulum in a desperate grip.

Yuri, giving up all attempts at being subtle, brushed past Yuto and knelt down near Yuya, within arms reach.

“Hey Yuya,” he said, voice soft, like he was talking to a frightened animal, “what’s wrong, little brother.”

That seemed to get a reaction. Yuya’s head snapped up, eyes looking startled behind his goggles. Even from where they stood, Yugo and Yuto could see the glitter of tears forming in Yuya’s eyes.

The bridge keeper let out a broken sob and tucked his head back between his knees.

“I can’t,” Yuya said after a long silence, his voice scratchy and dry from his tears, “you want me to go with you.  _ I  _ want to, too. But I can’t. Th-the Rules, an-and I, but I just-, I  _ can’t _ . I can’t do it, I can’t I can’t I-”

“You can.”

Four heads snapped up, looking for the source of the voice (voices?) that intruded where no one else ever had.

Despite their searching, the brothers found no one. Their garden was still in disrepair, everything was where it should be (even if all of it was still destroyed), and they saw no other people in the Bridge.

They did, however,  _ feel _ something. Someone. A couple of someones, in fact, that three of the brothers were expecting. 

They felt as the Ens settle their presences’ into the Bridge Between, and with it, shape the middle dimension.

The clouds slowly peeled away, revealing a crescent moon hanging high in the sky, where the not-sun could never be. The grass glittered in the pale light, moonflowers sprouting everywhere the moonlight touched. A gentle and comforting breeze blew through the garden, bringing along a wave of feathers and the sounds of animals, all vying for the light of the moon.

And even though the boys could not see them, they knew when the Ens had settled fully, their presences’ carrying a weight that stood like a wall in front of the brothers.

“You  _ can, _ dear Yuya,” their voices melded together in a way that sounded so  _ right _ , “We never wanted to make you suffer the way you do now.” Yuto, Yugo and Yuri move to the side as they felt the presences’ drift slowly towards their missing piece. “We made sure to write a way for you to be as free as we when the time was right.”

Yuya felt his hands be cupped by the Ens, soothing his aching knuckles and drawing all the tension in his limbs away, making him feel calm.

“What?” He breathed out, his scratchy voice barely above a whisper.

“Unlike Rule 4, which specifies that the soul of _“the_ _deal maker”_ be used to support the bridge,” the Ens began, “Rule 5 states that “ _A signer’s”_ very essence will allow the rules in the deal to manifest.” The presence shifted, and it’s gentleness implied that the Ens were giving an unseen smile.

“You weren’t the only one to sign that contract, dear Yuya.”

His brothers, off to the side and nearly forgotten, all inhaled sharply. 

“So you really can take his place,” Yuri breathed out, an undercurrent of awe and joy in his voice.

“How?” Yugo asked, his voice as desperate as it was when he saw Rin’s nearly lifeless body in Zarc’s dungeon.

The presence around Yuya’s hands, around his pendulum pendant, tightened for a brief moment. Not long enough to hurt, but enough to tell him what the Ens needed.

“There was only one contract,” the Ens said, “we couldn’t risk Zarc finding a copy before all the rules were met. Whoever holds it is the Bridge Keeper, the “signer” that protects the dimensions and the Rules. It is what allows the keeper to stay on the Bridge while all other souls are forced to leave after too much time has passed.”

He’d hidden it in his pendulum. Yuya remembered the reason clearly. No one would bat an eye at him, never letting it from his sight. It was the one thing Odd-Eyes wouldn’t let Zarc take from him. Odd-Eyes knew how much the gift from Yusho meant to Yuya, despite the dragon’s hatred of the man. 

Yuya’s eyes turned down to look at the crystal nestled almost innocently between his hands. If he let it go, gave up what was held inside it, he could be with his brothers again. He could see his parents, his friends, and the kids from You Show Duel School. He could see  _ Yuzu _ again. 

He wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. He could forget all about his time in Zarc’s palace. Forget about everything he’d been through. Heck, his brother might even encourage it, with their lack of memories and all that. He could, he  _ could _ -

But…

“I… I can’t.”

He felt more than saw Yugo step forward, a confused frown most definitely on his face. “What do you mean, Yuya? Of course you can. That’s what the Ens were going for anyway!”

“I know that. I  _ know _ that, but-” His grip on the pendant tightened once more. He couldn’t feel the Ens’s presence near him anymore. (When did they leave?)

“But what, Yuya,” Yuri said, and Yuya was too caught in the tidal wave that was his emotions to tell if Yuri was getting frustrated with him.

“I… I-”

“Yuya.”

“I LOST!!!” He yelled, not even knowing who’d given the final push.

“I lost and then everyone was forced to suffer for years afterwards because I failed! I couldn’t beat Zarc and then Riley was left alone to fight a battle she was bound to lose. And then everything fell apart.”

And just like that, Yuya couldn’t stop. Everything he’d kept tucked deep inside came pouring out. He let out a laugh that turned into a broken sob and kept talking. He kept talking, because when he talked he didn’t have to think. Because thinking made him remember. Remember every time he’d failed.

“I couldn’t even help you three when you needed it most. I was too wary to get close to Yugo before it was too late. I wasn't strong enough to pull Yuto back together when he broke. And I was so  _ pathetic _ that Yuri thought he needed to give himself up to protect me! I don’t deserve forgiveness! I don’t deserve to go down there and be happy! I don’t!”

His arms fell to his sides, the pendant still clutched tightly in his right hand, even as all the energy he had left his body. 

He was so  _ tired _ .

Then, he felt arms circle around him. Familiar arms wrapping him in a comforting embrace he didn’t deserve.

“But Yuya, don’t you see,” Yuto said, not loosening his grip on the other, “That’s what  _ we’re _ here for. No matter how much you mess up, no matter how many times you fail, or how many times you hurt us, at the end of the day, none of that matters. We’re  _ brothers _ , and that means we’ll always forgive you.” Yuto pulled away and reached up to wipe the tears from Yuya’s face. “Especially when our brother is taking the blame for things that weren’t in his power to control.”

So focused on Yuto, Yuya didn’t notice his other brothers had moved from their spots off to the side until he felt two more pairs of arms wrap around him.

Yuri’s embrace was as unwavering as his voice as he spoke. “Just because we were broken doesn’t mean your suffering means any less. You had to  _ watch _ as Zarc tore us down. You had to  _ watch _ as he took away everything dear to you. And unlike the Ens or the other duel monsters, you fought to fix things from the very beginning. No one blames you for failing because what happened after that was beyond your power to stop. Negative responsibility is a flawed philosophy, brother. You are  _ not  _ responsible for the consequences of actions you fail to prevent.”

“You suffered just as much as we did, Yuya,” Yugo interjected, “Hell, you probably suffered the most out of everyone.”

Yuya only shook his head. He couldn’t believe them, he  _ couldn’t- _

Yuto placed his hands on Yuya’s shoulders, his determined grey eyes burrowing into Yuya’s crimson ones. “You did  _ everything _ in your power to help us. Help everyone.” He pulled Yuya back into an unrelenting hug, dragging Yugo and Yuri along. “Let us help you this time.”

Yuya could feel his resolve breaking. His chest hadn’t felt this warm in a long time. “But-”

Yuri cut him off before he could formulate a denial. “Even if it takes us a thousand lifetimes, a  _ million _ lifetimes, we’ll spend every single one of them making you believe it. We’ll show you how much you  _ deserve _ to be down there. To be  _ happy _ .”

“So please,” Yugo said, all noise around them suddenly disappearing as Yuya listened to his next words, “Come with us. Be our brother again.”

Yuya felt all the walls around his heart shatter. He buried his face in the familiar material of Yuto’s cape and felt his tears soak into the material as he nodded. 

To be with his brothers. 

Yeah.

He’d like that very much. 

Yuya felt the presence of the Ens whisp around them. Felt as the pendulum in his hand was carried from it by a gentle breeze. Felt its weight and all it represented drift into the Bridge.

“Don’t let him go, dear ones.” Their voice whispered, “When you next awake, you will no longer be brothers only in spirit. He will be yours, forever and always.”

The grip his brothers had on him only tightened, and Yuya felt his own arms respond in kind. As Yuya closed his eyes, he felt more at peace than he’d ever been.

He was home.

The woman had been in labor for hours. She couldn’t remember how many, though.

_ Of course it had to be quadruplets the first time I got pregnant _ , she lamented mentally as another contraction hit her.

“I see the head, mam, just a little more,” the doctor said from somewhere in the room. She honestly couldn’t tell where anything was anymore, the pain was so intense. She just kept pushing.

Finally, after hours of pain, everything stopped. She collapsed onto the hospital bed, exhausted. She faded in and out of consciousness before she heard the cry of a baby. Then another, and then two more. When she found the energy to open her eyes, she saw her husband, Yusho, kneeling beside her, two whaling bundles in his arms. 

“Say hi to mama, Yuto, Yuri.” he said, showing the woman the faces of her two precious newborns. “They’re beautiful, Yoko,” he said before leaning over and kissing her forehead. Her attention turned from her son’s faces when she felt the hand of the nurse on her shoulder. In another nurse’s arms lay two other crying babies.

Yoko found the energy to reach for her other babies. The nurse obliged and laid the two boys on the bed, cushioned by her arms.

“Yugo. Yuya.” She said their names softly, a tired smile stretching across her face. She looked at her husband, her eyes alight with happiness.

Their family was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I actually finished a fanfic that wasn’t a one shot!!!! This is a big deal, you guys, you don’t even know!
> 
> And, as the Ens promised, they’re rebirth cycle is changed due to the inclusion of their final brother. In every life going forward, they’ll be actual brothers born into the same household. I’d imagine the next few rebirth cycles will have Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri being overprotective big brothers to Yuya, who doesn’t start remembering his time in the Bridge Between until many lives later.
> 
> Now I kinda want to write about that interaction. Imagine: A six year old Yuya running to his big brothers after waking up from a nightmare. They ask, what happened, and the little boy's response, “I had a bad dream. Me and Gongenzaka were flying but then he fell.”
> 
> The horror on their little faces when they realize Yuya isn’t only remembering the Bridge Between but his life before that. And that the very first memory he regained was one of the worst. And the memories he regains get worse before they get better.
> 
> I’m not gonna do that, though. I think I've tortured these boys enough. Let’s let them be happy together, yeah? That’s all for The Bridge Between. Hope you enjoyed it, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
